Batfam to Chuck E Cheese!
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: Dick was scheming, Damian was worried, and the fic is exactly what it says on the title. Features Dick, Damian, Bruce, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Cassandra, and Colin! One-Shot. Gen.


"Grayson, where are we going and why must I wear this blindfold?"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Tt. With you, I always worry."

Dick had stolen _asked _Bruce for the keys to the new Jaguar that he had just bought. After all, it was a special occasion and one had to arrive at the destination in the best of styles.

Dick pulled the car into a parking space, no he totally didn't have to do it twice because he went in the middle of two spaces of course not, and stopped the engine, hiding the key in his pocket just in case Damian tried to steal it and drive himself home.

"Alright, we're here, you can talk the blindfold off now!" chirped Dick cheerfully.

Damian, with a scowl on his face, took off the blindfold and squinted at the sudden rush of light. He blinked a few times until his eyes got used to the lightning and he frowned deeper when he read the sign of the building.

"Chuck E. Cheese...?" Damian trailed off.

Dick beamed happiness and rainbows at Damian's direction. "Since it's the first anniversary of you arriving at the manor, I'm throwing you a pizza party here!"

Damian looked away with a scowl; although, Dick could detect a small amount of blush in Damian's cheeks and he cooed internally. "Tt. I refuse."

"Too bad, Dami!" replied Dick with a bright grin. "I've already invited everyone and they're already here."

Damian turned back to face Dick and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean by 'everyone'?"

Dick smiled mysteriously and opened the door to the car. "You'll find out when you go inside!"

"Tt," Damian sounded sullenly before leaving the car, cursing his curiosity to damnation.

They entered the building together and the lady who put "tats" on people's hand greeted them with a smile.

"Is this your son?" she asked cheerfully to Dick after putting numbers on Damian's hand.

Damian immediately glowered at the lady. "This idiot is not my father, wrench."

She raised an eyebrow at Damian's glower and insult as Dick grabbed Damian's shoulder.

"Sorry, that's a bit of a touchy subject," Dick stated apologetically. "He's my brother actually."

The lady shrugged. "S'alright. And I'm sorry as well for speaking on a touchy subject."

Dick smiled at the lady gratefully. "Thanks for understanding."

The lady nodded and waved them off as another group of people started to come. "Have a nice time."

Dick waved good-bye to the lady, steering Damian away, who grumbled.

"I don't see why you had to apologise," Damian muttered. "She was the one who was being an idiot."

"She didn't get mad or insulted at the fact that you called her a wrench," pointed out Dick. "She could have thrown us out or called the police, but accepted it. You're just lucky that lady is pretty chill."

"Tt." Damian looked away.

His head snapped up as he heard a familiar voice scream, "Yeah, whoo hoo, take that you stupid game!"

"You invited Todd?" Damian hissed. "I refuse to go."

Dick chuckled warmly. "Too bad, Little D, you're stuck with me. Hmm. I think that rhymed."

"Get your arm off of me," Damian stated angrily and shrugged Dick's arm off. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard another familiar voice yelled, "Damian, you made it!"

Damian turned around to see his only friend his age, Colin Wilkes, waving at him from a table. Tim, Bruce, and Cassandra were sitting at the same table, Tim and Bruce chatting amiably about Tim's studies while Cass listened intently.

Damian's face softened just a tad when he saw Colin and he walked up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Your older brother invited me," replied Colin with a small smile. "I couldn't say no if you were going to be here."

Damian looked off to the side and tt'ed, but, once again, there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

"So, demon brat, you finally made it," stated Tim with a grin.

Damian glared at Tim, just as Bruce glanced at Tim and Cass poked Tim on the cheek.

"That not nice," Cass said as Tim turned to glance at her.

Dick walked up to the group with a small bag of tokens. He glanced at the table and blinked. "Where's Jay and Steph?"

Damian turned to glare at Dick. "You invited Fatgirl?"

Cass poked Damian on the cheek this time and as Damian turned to glare at _her_, Cass stated, "That not nice either."

Damian tt'ed and nearly fell over when Steph jumped and hugged him from behind.

"Happy anniversary, Dami!" exclaimed Steph with a grin.

"Unhand me, Brown!" growled Damian with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Uh, nope," replied Steph with a smirk.

"So, the guest of honour has finally arrived, huh?" asked Jason as he walked up. After glaring at Bruce for a few seconds, he faced Dick. "Dude, do you have any more tokens?"

Dick blinked, confused. "Don't you have your own?"

"I stole some cash from Roy before I came here, but I already spent all of it on tokens," stated Jason with a smirk, which Dick shared because Roy being pick-pocketed from was hilarious. "I just used up the last of my tokens and I need more."

Dick sighed and handed Jason some tokens before smirking. "You know that Roy is probably going to be angry when he finds out."

Jason shrugged. "Eh. Whatevs. I'll tell Roy and Kory you say hi."

"Thanks," Dick stated with a smile as Jason left, but not without glaring at Bruce and ruffling Damian's hair.

"So, who wants some tokens?" asked Dick with a smile as he held out the bag of tokens. Cass, Tim, Colin, and Steph raised their hands. Damian and Bruce stared coldly at Dick back.

Dick gave everyone some tokens and sent them away from the table. When it was just him and Bruce, Bruce lifted an eyebrow from his seat.

"Why did you decide to host this party now, Dick?" asked Bruce with a slight frown.

"It occurred to me, like, a week ago that Damian hasn't really had a lot of childlike memories, so I tried to remember the next date that could be excused as an appropriate date for a party," replied Dick with a sad smile as he watched Damian yell at Tim while Colin, Steph, and Cass laughed. "I was just lucky that the anniversary of his coming here was really close."

Bruce smiled softly as well, watching the same scene. "You did well, Dick."

Dick grinned brightly at his father figure. "Hey, thanks. Do you want to go play a racing game together? I will totally kick your butt."

Bruce chuckled lightly as he got up. "You can try."

Bruce and Dick left the table and joined the rest of the group and they all smiled, laughed, had competitions, and ate pizza the entire day.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry I didn't really go into much detail after that, but I thought that it was a good place to end it. I also know nothing of Colin's character except for the fact that he's an orphan and one of Damian's only friends, so if he seems out of character, that's why.**

**Sorry this is horrible! **


End file.
